


Captivity, Avenge and Comfort

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tegaki-blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyle gets caught and Bodie on avenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captivity, Avenge and Comfort

 

 

Bodie: Do you want to get killed?

 

 

Doyle isn't crying for being scared, for feeling ashamed to be captured.

 


End file.
